


You are holy to me

by Casual_Seeker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, NO ANGST THIS TIME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casual_Seeker/pseuds/Casual_Seeker
Summary: "If you were church, I'd get on my kneesConfess my love, I'd know where to beMy sanctuary, you're holy to meIf you were church, I'd get on my knees"





	You are holy to me

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea that I got after listen Church by Fall Out Boy.

Lapis felt like shit. The solitude finally reached her, and it was grabbing her soul to the depths of her emotional hell. She knew it was her fault, she was the one that left, she was the one that threw a good relationship to the garbage. Lapis’ fears were bigger.

She feels unworthy, dirty. A sinner that can’t find the pardon from the great creator, like a sheep that lost its way.

After years of helping her love from the shadows, doing something about those toxic relationships that only made her most beloved treasure cry and suffer. How could those fuckers do that to her precious Peridot?! Those dumb shit heads didn’t know how lucky they were for being near that cute blonde, to appreciate those shiny olive eyes and get lost in them in every stare, the softness of her skin that could be compared to silk, and the magnificent intelligence combined with her nerdy way of speech. No… they only wanted to use her body, to get off with those sensual curves, her hips and that chest so inviting to her hands…

No! Those are dangerous thoughts. Lapis wasn’t worthy enough for something like that. So, she decided to act like a protector, a vigilant, this was enough for her at some point. It was a resolution that she got one day at the library, when a small creature with messy hair interrupted her dreams. For some a moment Lapis thought that it was her fever playing pranks to her mind, how could a such beautiful exist in such a weird world? But no, it was very real. She saw this creature again the next week, then the next month and at the end of the semester they were close enough but not to be together as more than friends, no, close enough to talk about those shitty relationships and life stuff.

How could she stand there doing nothing?! Those sinful ones should be punished. They needed to pay for their crimes, and that’s where her self-called duty began. She didn’t like being called a “white knight”, mostly because she wanted revenge. Making those idiots beg for forgiveness, be sure that they would stop harassing Peridot after the breakups, hitting them until their face were disfigured… Her job was going well until Peridot discovered it all. She was mad, asking to her best friend how she could do something like that without even telling her. That’s why Lapis decided to leave. She was the one that made her treasure cry this time.

What a mess. Her relationship with Peridot was good enough, even made her feel alive, but she had to fuck up everything. It was hard to sleep, thinking in what her love could be doing in that moment, how different she was after getting a new girlfriend. Parties, leaving early her classes or arriving late… Was this new person was treating her right? Who knows.

 

After 3 slow months Lapis received a message from and unknown number. Who would send nudes at 4 am? The second message was another pic but this time blurry and followed by a text.

_Unknown: Hey ther u butiful, did ya miss me? ;)_

_Lapis: You got the wrong number, sorry…_

_Unknown: Did ya forgot me? Let me send a clue_

And moments later, a pic with a familiar face arrived, this couldn’t be possible.

_Lapis: Peridot? Wait how… are you ok?!_

_Peridot: BINGO ye just feeling like sending you som spicy pic, ya know in case u feel alone_

The situations were so weird. Lapis never saw Peridot like this, something must have happened to her…

_L: Peridot where are you, please answer me!_

But then the other girl sent another pic, this time a semi blurry one with a finger on it.

_P: Fuk I come to the bathroom to try and get som good one, let me sen another_

If Lapis was worried before, now it was worse, that didn’t look like Peridot’s bathroom at all. She must be somewhere else…

_L: Hey, I need to know where you are_

_P: Do ya want to come and have fun? ;))_

_L: I… yeah, I want to go and have fun. Now send me your location please_

Lapis drove as fast as she could so, 20 minutes later she was outside a bar. “You must be kidding me…” She entered and asked the staff if they saw a short, blonde girl somewhere, they guided her the bathroom and demand to do something about the girl immediately, or they would call the police. 

“Hey! Peridot open the door, it’s me, Lapis!” what on earth was Peridot thinking to take nudes inside a bar’s bathroom?!

The door opened slowly, when it was fully open something jumped from the inside, tackling Lapis and hugging her. “Lazuli, you are here! Those clods didn’t stop mocking me, that’s why I couldn’t send you more pics… those damn idiots”

“Ah… It’s ok Peri, just let’s just go now, this place gonna close soon”

“D’aww but is so early and the night is young! What if we go to your house for some fun? This place is boring anyway”

Maybe that wasn’t the best idea, but what could she do? Leaving this drunk girl alone was a huge no. But could she take care of her? The doubt was there, her insecurities and fears. What if she does something terrible like her exes? No, she wasn’t like those idiots. Now she was the only safer option for Peridot. She was the one capable of taking care of her gem.

 

After one hour at the bathroom and some glasses of water, Peridot finally was sober than before, not that much, but enough to be quiet and not so horny. Lapis wanted answers, but seeing the poor blonde like this, shivering, pale and weak, vulnerable to the world and even to herself… All what she could was to be there for her.

“Hey Laz… ugh”

“Ssshh, don’t talk or you are going to puke again. We can talk later when you feel better”

“Lapis… I’m so sorry”

“Peridot…”

“No, listen… I’m sorry, all the time you had to deal with my shit, and now you are dealing again with my breakup. And for worse, I’m drunk… what a clod”

Lapis decided that this wasn’t the time to struggle if she was enough to be with her love or not, this wasn’t about her inner doubts, it was time to let Peridot know how much she could care. So, with one hand caressing Peridot’s stomach in the gentlest way to help her with her nausea, and the other one in that blonde hair to help her to relax she decided to speak.

“It’s ok, but you really should rest for now, I don’t want you to get worse for the lack of sleep and the alcohol”

“Could you… stay like this until I fall asleep?”

“No problem with that, now good night”

That night Lapis felt deeper in love with Peridot. This time she needed to confess her true feelings to this girl and not ruin it all like the last time, but it would take some time. What was more time for her anyway? She could wait, in the meantime she could work with her own emotions. Maybe she wasn’t worthy enough, but her love was strong enough to make Peridot feel like she really matters. To make her feel like she was capable of all in the world, to reach her personal goals, a big and powerful human being, even to make Lapis feel like a mere mortal. The job of the protector was wrong, and she knew it, that’s why she needed to change it to another one.

Lapis needed to do the job of the lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something about admiration love, maybe I did it maybe not. Oh well, at least the end is more happy than the one from "Can't go back" hahaha. Thank for reading!


End file.
